Changed
by Yuna's Aeon
Summary: You come to visit me finally. Though I wonder what took you so long. If you stay for a while, I'll let you in on a secret on how it all changed. Crossover. Slight Sasunaru.


This is my first story so go easy. I urge you to review so I can get some feedback. If you have any questions feel free to ask me in a review.

I do not own, have no intention to own, and will never own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

This is a crossover with Kingdom Hearts, though the knowledge of the game is not necessary.

Slight Sasunaru is mention in here, so if that offends you, you have no idea what you are missing.

So without further ado!

* * *

It felt like I was seeing double. Not like déjà vu, but a sort of overlapping. I know Kakashi-sensei always says to look underneath the underneath, but I'm pretty sure he never saw two humanoid-animals following him where ever he goes.

It made me wonder if I was going crazy, finally loosing it. I know you would agree. Maybe I had finally eaten a toxic amount of ramen or Sakura-chan had hit me too many times. Perhaps I should have considered taking a trip to Ba-chan…

In any case, things were... distorted. I saw things that shouldn't be there, colors that had been changed, and just these types of feelings. Take for example the feeling of _something_ in my palm, as if I'm holding a kunai, but I _know_ I'm not. I would never describe it like this to someone else other than you, but I feel like I'm grasping a miniature Kyuubi.

…

Sorry, just had an image of a chibi fox in my head. Maybe it is the ramen. And there you go again, shaking your head in exasperation, but don't think that I didn't see that hidden smile. At least I succeeded it making you laugh. Sort of…

Anyway, this power, it's, I don't know, _comforting_ as weird as that sounds. Like it belongs in me, filling up a void, probably like the empty space that Gaara feels now without Shukaku. Or it could be because I'm hungry.

You wouldn't happen to have any ramen on you would you?

Ah, thought so… No one does, except maybe Sakura-chan. But I can't get a picture of it. I don't know what it is. Probably never will anyway.

The first time was when I was walking with Sakura-chan. We were assigned a random D-mission by Ba-chan (probably to get back at me for dumping out her sake) and were told to pick up certain itemsfor a customer. If I remember correctly it was some fish and coconuts. I don't know why anyone would need coconuts, but that's not important.

We were planning our next attempt to go out and find you when everything sort of… shifted. Sakura-chan was Sakura-chan, but _not_. Her hair turned darker and her eyes. The once pretty mint green turned sort of bluish-greenish. Now that I think about it, it was kinda purplish. In any case, the person before me was Sakura-chan, but her appearance… it was completely different. Not to say that it was foreign, not at all. I recognized it, I know I did. It seemed familiar, the kind where you know you've seen some guy on the street before. And the name of this person before me, it was on the tip of my tongue, just like when you're trying to remember the name of some distant family member.

Like either of us has been in that situation though.

And then it disappeared, the mirage. .It was like the world was previously turned upside down, and now everything was upright again. Sakura-chan just smiled her pretty smile, called me an idiot, and started walking again.

I think that was when I started going crazy.

At least I don't think I'm crazy. Not like the insane villain or the mad scientist-

Cough Orochimaru Kabuto Cough

But rather the type where you know you're not crazy but the only sane human being in the world. Which would make everyone else crazy…

Well, maybe not _insane_, but blind. Definitely blind. After all, Sakura-chan isn't crazy. Though I don't know about Sai…

What about you?

You don't answer me. I don't know why I'm surprised. You never do.

I mentioned what had happened to Sakura-chan afterwards. Casually of course. I am capable of being discreet. I was sort of hoping that it was a genjutsu that everyone forgot to mention. Sakura-chan just looked at me strangely and suggested that I should be checked out by Ba-chan. Stupid medical nin training.

That was the first real _episode_, as they like to call it, that was so insanely real.

The second episode (favorite word of the day) was the confrontation with Akatsuki on the way to rescue Gaara. I won't mention _his _name, so don't worry about it. I do value my life after all.

Sort of.

It wasn't really noticeable. I'm surprised that I even saw it, considering I was focusing on not having the living shit beaten out of me. That seems to happen a lot in my life.

One moment I was looking at _him_ wearing that black cloak with red clouds on it and all that, and the next it all turned black. The cloak I mean. It became more form-fitting and all that other crap girls (like Ino) use to describe clothes.

By the way, what do you think of Ino? After all you do need at blond haired idiot at your side at all times and now that I'm-

In any case, you need one or your image wouldn't be complete.

You ask me what image! And I thought I was supposed to be the naïve one! Anyway, the cloak was totally black and somehow gained a hood on the way. So basically I was looking at some figure in black whose face was covered by a hood.

Cliché, I know. But I didn't make it up. At least I don't think I did. Does it count if I wasn't aware?

And then as usually, the whole vision disappeared and I was again fighting the evil son of a-

Okay, _him_. I was back to fighting _him_ again. You should really consider counseling. They have help for that.

Ouch! Fine, I'll shut up. There's no reason to hit me though. This attack, if you want to call it, didn't seem that serious, so I didn't mention it to Sakura-chan or anybody. Except to you, right now.

And then the third one was during the confrontation with that perverted snake at the Bridge of Heaven and Earth.

Don't roll your eyes at me! You know as well as I do that he was just as perverted as Ero-sensei! He practically screamed pedophile! Those two beat the record of all perverts!

...

Would it be wrong to say that I just had an image of those two _together_?

Maybe I am going insane, though it would explain a lot…

You urge me to get to the point. That's the problem with you, always wanting to cut to the chase. Just imagine you in bed, wanting to cut out the foreplay. After all, I would know.

…

Would anyone like to count how many awkward pauses there has been in this conversation so far?

Fine, fine, moving along. I can practically feel the excitement. There was a point during the intensely long staring match between the snake and me where I saw- insert dramatic pause- horns!

Stop laughing at me! I know what I saw! For a split second, I was sure that Orochimaru turned into some freaky cross-dressing _thing_ with a weird robe on and horns (maybe it was a hat) on its head. Not that it is so much of a change anyway.

Or maybe that was just Kyuubi taking over…

In any case, I didn't mention that vision to anyone. It would have been enough to scar even the toughest jounin for life.

And they say that the third time is the charm.

The fourth was when I saw you for the first time in over two years. I'm not going to go into about how I felt and all that soap opera crap. As if you need more drama in your life. Instead, you too changed. Why else would I stand there like an idiot?

Don't answer that.

I have to say that everything about you changed. Your appearance, your clothes, everything. Just like Sakura-chan. And just like Sakura-chan, the feeling of you remained. The person that was standing before me for a few precious seconds was a guy with long silver hair and green eyes.

Sound like anyone you know? Thought so.

But I felt safe before him. Not like I knew that he would never attack me or anything like that, but rather if he'd ever hit me, I knew that he wouldn't have meant it.

Just like I know you wouldn't.

And then the vision disappeared and you came back with your cool-as-Hell sword. It's so unfair. You get all the cool stuff!

So again, nothing special happened. It's not like these things are a threat to my survival. They don't really do anything besides scare the crap out of me.

Yes, I admit that I was scared. Didn't you know? Everyone is scared of something.

You claim that you're not. Not weak. I have to smile at that. Fear does not make you weak. It is letting it control you that makes a person weak. And then you ask me what else I fear.

You I replied.

I find it funny that you want an explanation from me. But that doesn't matter and as you know, I'm on a time limit. It's funny though, I never really cared about time before.

Let's see, where am I? Oh yes! The fifth wonder of my life was when I and the rest of Team Seven were on a random mission. We were surrounded by enemy ninja and were forced to take action. You know the whole routine. But then in the middle of the fighting, everything changed _again._

I really wish it would stop doing that.

The enemies all became these things. Small black creatures with these glowing yellow eyes. Just looking at them, all swarmed around me, struck a chord in my heart. I don't know why, but I both feared and pitied them at the same time.

I know that I am talking nonsense. Hello! I am the crazy one after all.

What ended up happening was me passing out (because I don't faint) and waking up screaming my head off about heartless shadows. Beats me what I was talking about.

Scared the Hell out of Sakura-chan though. It was funny, until she hit me.

Kakashi-sensei took me the Ba-chan and had her check on me, despite my protests of being fine. They didn't find anything wrong with me, so in order to give everyone peace of mind, I lied and said I hadn't been sleeping well.

Ah, the age old excuse that never fails.

I ended up going home that day shaking. The vision really took a lot out of me and I felt like a nervous wreck. I don't why those bugs frightened me so much. I mean, it's not like Shino scares me!

Much.

Things seriously started going downward from there though. I kept seeing those _things_ in the corner of my eye; I felt their luminous eyes on me constantly as if they were stalking me.

_Hunting me._

Everyone got really worried by then. I was jumpy and supposedly started saying these really strange things. I don't know what though because I don't remember. Sakura-chan constantly checked up on me, but her pestering had me even more on edge. Now I know how you felt. Sai was concerned enough to stop making his sexual jokes in regards to my health. I suppose I should feel honored. Kakashi-sensei ended up arriving on time just to make sure I hadn't collapsed into spasms while he was away.

I know it's absolutely amazing for him to be on time. Though I suspect Iruka-sensei had something to do with it.

Anyway, I felt like everything was slipping. The world around me, the people I knew, and most importantly, myself.

It happened in the morning. I was getting up to meet everyone on the bridge and I went to the sink to brush my teeth. I looked up into the mirror after spitting out the toothpaste and saw it.

Staring back at me was a boy about my age with really spiky brown hair and big blue eyes. It wasn't anything horrifying or disfigured or anything like that, but the fact remains that it wasn't _me_.

I don't remember all too clearly what happened after that. Since I never showed up at the bridge, everyone came over to see what was wrong.

I guess when they got there I was still screaming.

Ba-chan still can't find anything wrong with me. But I know what I saw. I'm not crazy. But since I refuse to take anything willingly, they have me locked up in here, doped up on some medications that are supposed to cure me.

Who knew white could be such a dark color.

No one really visits me anymore. Sakura-chan stopped long ago, too depressed to see another one of her teammates slip away. The only ones I see anymore are Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and strangely enough, Sai. He said something about never letting bonds break.

I've heard that their blaming everything on you. That the stress from you leaving caused me to have a mental breakdown. Ha! Like you could ever break me! But I am now considered a threat to society and all that crap. Supposedly that once my mind finally breaks, Kyuubi will have full range to my body, and hence Konoha. Ba-chan is currently fighting for me, but I know what's going to happen.

My days are numbered.

Sounds like a cheesy line from some story. But I know their right. My _situation_ is getting worse. I see them constantly, in waking hours, in my dreams.

_Right now_.

Even now, as I have this chat with you, you too are changing.

I don't want anymore changes.

And these terms, sounds, _memories_ are forced into my head if I don't concentrate on my own reality.

I'm not even sure which one is my reality anymore though. I don't want to become this other thing, being, person, whatever it is.

But you can end it.

After all, isn't that what we both promised one another on that night before you left? To end it if we became something we were not? I guess I broke that promise. But I'm not sorry.

Because I know, that your still the same. The same boy from that night underneath the stars. The same boy that I-

And that's why you have to do it. Because you're you. You're still you. The only real thing in my crazed reality at this moment. I don't want them to do it. They have no right to do it. But you…

Maybe they were right. You did break me.

But you'll end it right? Because you're you and I'm me.

_I think._

You don't answer me, don't say anything. I appreciate that. If anything was said, I fear that it would have been the silver-haired boy's words and not your own. That the being inside me would react, would take over.

He loves him so very much.

But even as you do it, I can see your eyes. Those eyes didn't change. I always did love your eyes…

Say, Sasuke-teme, do you believe in reincarnation?

* * *

So… What do you think? Leave a review so you can tell me.

Ta for now!


End file.
